Terry's Island: Dinosaur War
Terry's island: Dinosaur War is an unmade Science-fiction/adventure series created by Spinocroc123. Production Originally, the film started as a series by the name of Terry's island, filming started at 2012 and ended at 2013. it was made simply by using plush toys and action figures to portray the characters and were operated by hands that were visible to the audience. the original series had 40 episodes (originally 39 but the first episode was later splitted into two episodes) and three seasons. then, in 2014, the first episode was upload into YouTube, and originally the second episode was also going to be in YouTube as well, but due to the unimpressive amount of views the first episode got, the entire series was canceled. then, a few months later, the series was confirmed to be revived again as a film. a short preview of the film was uploaded and got a little more popularity. the film was confirmed to be a reboot to all three season but will be mostly based on season 1. Plot On season one of the series, it was told about Terry, a giant mutated Tyrannosaurus Rex and his relatives who live in an Island near Monsterland from the Showa Godzilla series. one day, Spiny (one of his sibling) felt that evil forces will invade the island. so, after a discussion with Terry, he decides to gather all residents of the island. then, when Terry and Spiny told everyone about their concerns, Terry's twin completely disagreed with Terry and convinced everyone that Terry's claims are absurd and that they shouldn't listen to him at all. And so, Terry departed with those who did support his view. Later, it turned out that evil forces did plan to invade: Ruddy, the evil hybrid dinosaur revived his army of monsters in order to kill Terry and role the island, and has now attacked Terry's island along with Terry's other brother, chomper (another one of Terry's brothers who is leading his own unit of creatures). After Terry's island members nearly lost the battle, Ruddy and chomp called their armies back in order to reduce the number of lost soldiers. Once fighting has resumed, Chomp had a change of heart and allied himself with Terry in order to overcome Ruddy and his forces. (Chomp's own soldiers allied themselves with Ruddy in the end), along with the help of Desghidorah, who saved chomp and spiny from a massive grizzly bear. In season 2, all of chomp's and ruddy's soldiers were revived and gathered together by a mysterious creature who refuses to show himself and send them again to attack terry. During their attack, terry's twin reveals himself as a disguised Kiryu who was built by Desghidorah from the robotic parts of Mecha-Diplodocus. after the evil forces are scared away, Kiryu explains himself and takes King Hydra with him. Then, Oranoruddy, the father of ruddy, identifies himself as the one that sent all the evils once again to attack Terry, but even with his army, he is still defeated. On the third and final season, Desghidorah is revealed to be evil as well and revived all previous enemies including ruddy, and even took several of Terry's friends and mind-controlled them against him, but with the help of his few remaining friends, Terry still succeeded in defeating them all and restoring everything back to how it was.. In the film reboot, Terry's island takes place in a universe were dinosaurs never went extinct and instead kept growing and evolving on Earth (later dubbed "Earth-450) and tells a very similar story to season 1 but with a few alterations and additions from the other seasons. Characters. Protagonists Series Characters Terry: a giant Tyrannosaur that serves as the protagonist of the series and the film. in both versions he appears to be a serious, strong but gentle creature that wishes to accomplish his destiny as the king of the dinosaurs. in the film reboot, he remains basically the same. Terry originally possessed fire-based abilities in the series, and in the film, he was going to have atomic based powers, similar to Godzilla, but they were scrapped and replaced with his normal powers. Spiny: a giant Spinosaurus that is Terry's closest friend (in the series they are actually brothers). just like Terry, Spiny is also very serious and handsome, but he is stronger than Terry. him being smaller than Terry is due to not evolving properly. while the original series said they're brothers, in the film reboot they are friends only. in both film and series Spiny can control water sources. Chomp: a giant triceratops that is one of the residents of the island. in the original series, he was a secondary villain but then turned good. in the film, he's an antihero who turned into a hero. in the series, Chomp has telekinetic powers and thunder-based attacks, that are also presented in the film. Brontis: a giant Apatosaurus who lives on Terry's island. he's the third strongest being in the island (behind Spiny and Terry). he originally possessed electric rainbow attacks and in the series, they were enhanced by radiation powers. Gorosaurus: The famous Godzilla/King Kong monster appears in the series as an ally of Terry. in the series, and the film, Gorosaurus is stated to be the same member who helped Godzilla defeat King Ghidorah (who is humorously called "a random dragon" in the film). Terry 2: Terry's twin who often gets in arguments with his twin. he was kidnapped by desghidorah who send Kiryu (disguised as him) to replace him. His character does not appear in the film, but the plush toy used to portray him was used for Terry in his younger flashback scenes. Little Terry (or Terry Jr): is Terry's son. in the beginning of the series he was a tiny kid who mostly annoyed his uncles, but later he became a strong warrior. Sovekos: a Crocodile/Tyrannosaurus hybrid that is actually Terry's uncle. he helped Terry in his fight against Ruddy. In the film he isn't related to terry at all, but is instead related to the crocodile brothers. Topura: a giant Triceratops. in the series he doesn't have much of a role but is seen helping Terry defeat the evil dinosaurs. In the film, Topura is a guardian monster that saved earth multiple times from various threats, and was now awoken to help Terry. Crocky: a Crocodilomorph that is Croc's sibling. he is very hyperactive but very smart and is a master computer hacker. Croc: a Crocodile that is Crocky's sibling. unlike his brother, he is very peaceful and silent but is still very smart and is a master computer hacker. Denia: a land mammal hybrid composed of various whale, dolphin and seal species'. she seems to be very feminine, a "missionary" of pacifism and a loving wife to her husband, terry. In the series, she is also said to be Terry's sister (similar to how Hera is both the sister and wife of Zeus from the Greek mythology). In the film reboot, her characteristics remain the same but her design is replaced by a T. Rex instead of the orca-like creature from the series. The film also introduces her as Terry's wife only, and removes any blood connection with him. Dania: a mammalian/reptile hybrid that is one of the creatures who live on Terry's island. she's very feminine and careful of her friends. she uses her "W" on her left leg as a power source for her rainbow attacks (which are similar to many abilities used by Ultramen). Diplodocus: a giant Diplodocus that is one of Terry's friends. he was kidnapped by Ruddy who used his DNA to create a mechanical dragon. In the film his character was absent but his plush was used for Brontis. Amargo: a Brachiosaurus that appeared frequently in the film and the series as a heroic supporter. Kiryu/MechaGodzilla: in the series, MechaGodzilla was created by DesGhidorah from Mecha-Diplodocus's robotic parts and was sent from the future to warn Terry from the wave of dinosaur monsters by disguising itself to Terry's twin. later on, he returned to his master's side and was reprogrammed to be evil, but was destroyed by Denia with the help on little Terry and Dania. at the end of the series he was completely rebuilt by the crocodile brothers to be a self-controlled bot. in the film, MG2 was built by the crocodile brothers from several metallic scraps found in Dr. Raptor's lab. Antagonists: Ruddy: a dinosaur hybrid that serves as the main antagonist of both film and series. he was resurrected by dark lightning which gave it various powers, mainly the power to revive deceased monsters. he is very malicious and will kill anything stands in its way. Allo: an Allosaurus that is the right-hand man of ruddy, but he was killed by Spiny. in season 2, he was revived by Oranoruddy to kill terry but was destroyed by Kiryu. he returns in the film. Altispinax: a female Altispinax appeared in both versions as a recurring villain. she seems to be very silent but brutal when it comes to battles. Goat: a humanoid Goat appeared in the series a villain, usually with Altispinax on his side. Cerator: a ceratosaurus hybrid. he's a very talented ninja warrior, possessing wind powers and an energy beam ability similar to Gomora from the Ultra series. In the series, he was originally the general of chomp, but later after chomp turned good, he and chomp's other minions turned evil and started supporting the main villains of the time. A similar case happened in the film. King Hybra: a three-headed alien dragon Mecha-Diplodocus: a mechanical dragon created by Ruddy in the series using Diplo's DNA. he was later reprogrammed good by Terry's twin and helped in the final battle against ruddy. but in the end of season 1 he was completely rebuilt by DesGhidorah into MG. he was scrapped in the film. Basilisk: a giant devilish serpent serves as the general of Ruddy's army. he posses his regular powers from the Harry Potter ''series. Snake-Gator: a giant snake with an alligator-like head that serves as a recurring villain and shares a strong rivalry with Terry, but is usually defeated quite easily. Yellow Dragon: a Yellow Dragon with lightning attacks appears as one of Ruddy's soldiers. Purple Dragon: a Purple Dragon with various heat attacks appears as one of Ruddy's soldiers. Stegos: a monstrous Stegosaurus with powers similar both to move cards used by earth type Dinosaurs in ''Dinosaur King ''and Baragon's borrowing ability. Brachiosaurus: a volcanic Brachiosaurus appears as one of Ruddy's soldiers. Double Turtle team: a pair of turtles appears as one of Ruddy's soldiers. Iguanadon: a giant iguana appears as one of Ruddy's soldiers. DesGhidorah: the dragon from ''Rebirth Of Mothra appeared in the series initinally as a heroic supporter, but was later discovered to be a mastermind of a monster, capable of creating the powerful Kiryu. he was scrapped from the fillm. Film-only Characters: Godzilla: the famous King of the Monsters from his very own franchise is confirmed to get a cameo appearance in the film, and he was also mentioned in the series by Gorosaurus. Ururu: The famous tyrant lizard king from Dinosaur War Izenborg ''serves as the true planner behind Ruddy and Dr. Raptor. he's a truly vicious monster who wants nothing but to role earth. Giant Iguana: a giant iguana who once had a rivality with ruddy and seeked for revenge and joined terry against him. Varan: the same character from the Godzilla series will appear in the film alongside Gupta and The Giant Iguana as a supporter who once had a rivality with ruddy and seeked for revenge joined terry against him. Gupta: a giant banger who once had a rivality with ruddy and seeked for revenge joined terry against him. Dr. Raptor: an evil Tyranosaurus that serves as a secondary antagonist in the film. he's a mad scientist who created several hybrids that were meant to serve him but some betrayed him and turned heroic. Giant Crocodile: a monstrous crocodile appeared in the film as one of Dr. Raptor's soldiers and later joined forces with Ruddy's army. he doesn't seem to have any noticeable personality traits aside from his savage nature and his disability to speak. PECK OUT YOUR EYES: the famous YouTube fan character from TheGamingBeaver's "Let's play" series, "Jurassic World: The Game" is going to have an appearance as Dr. Raptor's creation. Trivia Edit * Most of the film/show's characters are derived from the series ''Dinosaur King, ''with their abillities and traits remainig very true to their original incarnations. They even refer scenes from ''Dinosaur King ''and humorsly mock the illogic and the lack of sense in the show, as it features very small and weak dinosaurs knocking and throwing much larger ones. * Chomp and Cerator (who is clearly based on Ace from ''Dinosaur King) ''being portrayed as villains while Terry and Spiny, and brontis are protrayed as main heroes is a retcon for their roles in ''Dinosaur King. *The dinosaur war video is titled Dinosaur war movie preview this article is in working, please do not add anything until i (spinocroc123) will remove this message, if you have any questions about anything send them here. Category:Spinocroc123's Stories Category:Series Category:Godzilla Category:Terry's Dinosaur Island Category:Fanfiction Category:WIP Pages